


Blanket Forts

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Klaine, M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana hated babysitting…kinda…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by iwannaliveinabigbluebox: So I have this adorable image in my head of Klaine’s kids absolutely loving their aunty Santana, but she tries to act like she hates them, becuase, eww, kids, but in all honesty she adores them. Could you write it, because I’m terrible with fluff.

“Only four hours right?” Santana called out as Blaine helped Kurt put his coat on. “You’re not going to leave me with these brats forever.”

“Only four hours,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “The play shouldn’t last that long.”

“I’m not changing any diapers, wiping any noses, or dealing with any crying,” she ticked off the points on her perfectly manicured fingers. 

“Well, Lydia is five and Patrick is three so there aren’t any diapers,” Blaine kissed both of his children on the forehead. “Be nice to your Auntie Santana.”

“We will,” Lydia trilled, wrapping her arms around Santana’s leg who scrunched up her nose. They both waved to their dads as the door shut behind them.

“So, what did you have for dinner?” Santana pulled the children away from her and they both blinked up at her with Kurt’s eyes.

“Papa made tofu, brown rice and squash,” Lydia responded and Patrick nodded. 

“That sounds disgusting,” she grabbed her keys. “We’re going to go get ice cream.”

“Can we get cookies and sprinkles on it?” Patrick asked, eyes wide and hopeful. 

“We can get whatever you want,” she ushered them out of the apartment.

Two sundaes later, that Kurt and Blaine would have never allowed, the group was back in the apartment and working on a truly epic blanket fort. Lydia and Patrick raced around the apartment fueled by sugar and gathered pillows. 

“Can we put the TV in and watch Nemo?” Patrick bounced excitedly up and down, making the mess of curls on his head bounce as well. “Please, please, please Auntie Tana?”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes as she fought back a smile. 

Of course Patrick fell asleep within ten minutes of the movie and Santana had a lapful of Lydia, watching the screen and holding on tight to her hands. 

“Someone said something mean to me at school,” she finally said softly and Santana glanced down. 

“What did they say?”

“They said that my daddies were wrong, that I’m bad because I have two daddies,” tears filled her eyes and she sniffled. “But they’re not wrong.”

“No they’re not,” Santana wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tight. “Love is never wrong and your daddies love each other, you, and your brother more than anything. Boys can love boys, boys can love girls, and girls can love girls and it’s never wrong.”

“But the older kids keep saying it,” Lydia wiped at her eyes. 

“Ignore them. They are cowards who want to bring you down. Now, can anyone bring down Lydia Anderson-Hummel?” Santana asked and Lydia smiled slightly. 

“No,” she whispered. 

“And why not? Remember what I tell you?”

“Because I’m special and amazing,” Lydia perked up a little. 

“Damn straight.”

When Kurt and Blaine came back they found their home completely destroyed. Every blanket and pillow was strewn around the living room and the two children were passed out in a little nest of blankets. 

“You’re ten minutes late,” Santana jumped up, snatching her purse. “Rather rude for someone you’re not paying.”

“Sorry, we got distracted,” a faint blush rose on Blaine’s cheeks. “Thank you so much for babysitting though. They adore you.”

“God only knows why,” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

Santana let out a huff and pulled on her jacket before faltering slightly. “So…do you need me to babysit next Friday too?”

“If it’s not too much of a hardship,” Blaine lifted Lydia up and cradled her to his chest. 

“I guess it’s fine,” Santana shrugged and brushed back Lydia’s hair, kissing her forehead. 


End file.
